getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Getter Robo (Mecha)
This article is for the first complete Getter Robo. For other Getter Machines, see Prototype Getter Robo, Getter Robo G (Mecha), Getter Robo Go (Mecha), Shin Getter Robo (Mecha), Prototype Getter Robo (Hien), Getter Robo Hien (Mecha), Getter Robo Arc (Mecha). The Getter Robo (ゲッターロボ) is a super robot that utilizes Getter Rays as an energy source created by Dr. Saotome at the Saotome Institute. Originally built to harness the infinite power of the Getter Energy for space travel, the appearance of the Dinosaur Empire prompted Saotome to modify them for combat to stand a chance against their uprising. After defeating the Dinosaur Empire, the damaged Getter Robo was now decomissioned and burned down, part of which in honor of Musashi, and replaced by Getter Robo G. Technology & Combat Characteristics Getter Robo is made up three jets that combine into one solitary super robot. Depending on the order of the jets, they form a different Getter. To align in the right formation, a monitor in the Getter Machines' cockpits are shown for the pilot to follow. The Getter Robo however can only be piloted by people of strong conditions both physically and mentally, otherwise the immense pressure and g-force caused by piloting a Getter machine will overwhelm the pilot. A common technique used by the Getter Robo is the "Open Get" maneuver that causes the Getter Machines to detach from each other that allows the Getter not only to open up for additional formations but escape dangerous situations. Getter Machines Getter Machines are jet-like vehicles that serve as the components to the Getter Robo, they feature a special anti-gravity flight system that allows them to fly for periods of time and are composed of Getter Alloys that allow them to change shape and combine. Each Getter Machine contains an autopilot that can be controlled from different areas but is not as powerful without the three pilots in control. Their average speed is Mach 0.9 but their mobility and acceleration are different with each one. *'Eagle Unit': The red colored Getter Machine with high mobility features. It is armed with a small beam gun and rockets and is later given a machine gun for additional fire power. It is mainly piloted by Ryoma Nagare. *'Jaguar Unit': The white colored Getter Machine with aerodynamic features. It has a high acceleration module that uses NO1 to boost. Its nozzle contains an area for the Getter Beam and is armed with small missiles. It is chiefly piloted by Hayato Jin. *'Bear Unit': The yellow colored Getter Machine that features great stability. It is armed with a large missile launcher and is mainly piloted by Musashi Tomoe. Modes Getter-1 (ゲッター1) Profile *Order: Eagle+Jaguar+Bear *Pilot: Ryoma Nagare, Benkei Kuruma (''Shin Getter Robo'' Manga) *Height: 38 m *Weight: 220 tons *Maximum Flight Speed: Mach 2 Getter-1 is the most commonly used Getter formation of the three. It is somewhat geared toward aerial combat, however it can fight in almost any situation. The most balanced amongst the three modes in both speed and combat, is that it is equipped with the Getter Tomahawk (which doubles as a boomerang) and the Getter beam, a highly concentrated beam of pure Getter Energy that can destroy many of the Getter's foes. It is able to fly through the cape-like attachment on its back called the Getter Wing that acts as an anti-gravity cloak. It is also able to survive reentry into the atmosphere as it was designed for space travel. Weapons *'Getter Cutter' (AKA Getter Razor) - Getter-1 uses the blades on its forearms as slicing weapons. *'Getter Beam' - A beam of purple Getter Energy, fired from Getter-1's stomach. The beam is Getter-1's most powerful weapon, and is particularly dangerous to enemies who are sensitive to Getter Rays (which typically includes most Getter villains). *'Spiral Getter Beam' (Seen in Getter Robo Armageddon OVA and video games) - Getter-1 fires its Getter Beam while covered in its Getter Wing cape, resulting in it spreading and spiraling outwards, hitting multiple enemies. *'Getter Tomahawk' - A gigantic hand axe, and Getter-1's main melee weapon. The robot can wield two at a time, although it only uses one in the original series. *'Tomahawk Boomerang' - Getter-1 throws the tomahawk. It spins extremely quickly, cutting through anything it hits like a buzzsaw. Typically the weapon will curve in mid-air, hitting moving enemies and returning to the Getter after striking its target. *'Getter Machine Gun' (Seen only in the manga, Getter Robo Armageddon OVA and video games) - A pair of machine guns folded within the forearms, they will flip out of the arm and handheld when used. It is capable of piercing through the Getter Robo G's armor. *'Missile Machine Gun' (Seen only in the manga and video games) - A big, Gatling gun-like weapon that fires missiles. Getter-2 (ゲッター2) Profile *Order: Jaguar+Bear+Eagle *Pilot: Hayato Jin *Height: 38 m *Weight: 200 tons Getter-2 is the second most commonly used Getter. Its left arm features a drill while its right arm resembles a pair of pliers that possess powerful grip strength that can tear an opponent apart. It is more geared toward land and underground combat and it has limited flight capabilities with the boosters on its feet, but it does not work well underwater. Getter-2's advantage over the others is that it can move at incredible speeds, especially when moving underground. When running it can create after images because of how fast it is. However, Getter-2's armor is not as physically strong as the other Getter modes. It is coated in a heat resistant apparatus that allows it to travel in magma for a short period of time. In Getter Robo Armageddon, Getter-2 has the Getter Drill and the Getter Arm switch places Weapons *'Getter Arm' - Getter-2 can use its claw as a crushing weapon. *'Getter Drill' (AKA Drill Arm) - Getter-2 strikes an enemy with the drill attached to its left arm. *'Drill Missile' (AKA Drill Punch, Drill Attack or Jet Drill) - The drill spins quickly and is launched at an opponent like a rocket. The aftereffects of the attack vary by series and battle - sometimes the drill returns to the Getter, sometimes it falls to the ground, and sometimes it explodes. Losing the drill does not prevent the Getter from changing forms. *'Drill Storm' (AKA Getter Hurricane or Getter Storm) - The drill spins at extremely high speeds, creating a tornado extending forward from the tip. Enemies caught in the winds are immobilized. *'Getter Vision' - (AKA Mach Special) Moving at high-speeds as high as mach 3, Getter-2 can create afterimages of itself to confuse opponents. *'Getter Beams '(manga only) - Getter-2 has been shown to fire a pair of Getter Beams from it's eyes that are capable of hitting underground targets. It used them only once to destroy a pair of tunneling torpedoes. Getter-3 (ゲッター3) Profile *Order: Bear+Eagle+Jaguar *Pilot: Musashi Tomoe, Benkei Kuruma (Shin Getter Robo Manga, Super Robot Wars 4/F, Super Robot Wars Compact 2/Impact, and SRW D) *Height: 20 m *Weight: 250 tons *Maximum Speed: 200km/h *Maximum Output: 900,000 Horsepower Getter-3 is the least used of all Getter modes. It is geared more towards rough land and sea combat due to its tank-like nature. Getter-3's advantage is its incredible strength and defensive capabilities. Its armor is built to withstand water pressures, but there is a limit to how much it can hold. Its fists also have a long range due to its arms being able to extend to certain lengths. Despite its range, strength, and armor the fact that it is a tank makes it less efficient than Getter-1 and 2 and is therefore used less. Weapons *'Getter Missile' - Getter-3 fires a pair of missiles attached to the sides of its head. *'Getter Smash' (Seen only in video games) - Getter-3 extends its arms and performs a double punch. *'Getter Crush' (Seen only in video games) - Getter-3 does a left-right hook punch combo followed by a double hook punch. *'Ganseki Otoshi' (Seen in Episode 10) - Getter-3 crushes an enemy by landing on it. *'Daisetsuzan Oroshi' - Getter-3 grabs an enemy and uses its extending arms to spin them above its head, followed by a devastating throw attack. The technique is based on Musashi's signature judo throw, which is a modified Hammer Throw. *'Machine Guns' (Getter Robo: Armageddon only) - In the Armageddon OVA, Getter-3 was armed with machine guns on the tank part of its body. Other Modes In a bonus chapter in the Getter Robo manga, Musashi accidentally combines the Getter Machines in different forms. This however made the balance and framing rather unstable due to the way the Getter Machines were built for the main formations. The attacks are also rather random and uncoordinated. Fortunately, this allowed the Getter to defeat the Giga Mechasaurus who was prepared to fight the main forms using acquired data. Gallery Getter Robo Getter-1-Getter Wing.jpg|Getter-1 with it's Getter Wing deployed Getter Robo Getter-1.jpg|Getter-1 Getter Robo Getter-2.jpg|Getter-2 Getter Robo Getter-3.jpg|Getter-3 Getter_Robo-1_(Shin_vs_Neo).png|As seen in Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo Getter-2_Shin_vs_Neo.png|As seen in Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo Getter_Robo-3_(Shin_vs_Neo).png|As seen in Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo Getter_Robo_Armagg.png|As seen in Getter Robo Armageddon File:Getter_Machine-Eagle.png|Getter Machine-Eagle File:Getter_Machine-Jaguar.png|Getter Machine-Jaguar File:Getter_Machine-Bear.png|Getter Machine-Bear 017.jpg|Getter-1 025.jpg|Getter-2 036.jpg|Getter-3 File:Getter_Robo_SRW_F_Final.png|As seen on Super Robot Wars F Final File:SRWCrossOmega_Getter_Robo_1.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω File:SRWCrossOmega_Getter_Robo_2.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω File:SRWCrossOmega_Getter_Robo_3.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω File:Picture2.jpg|Getter-1 drawing it's Getter Machine Guns in Getter Robo Armageddon Episode 1. Video Gallery File:PS1_Super_Robot_Wars_F_F_Final_-_Karaoke_Mode|Getter Robo in Super Robot Wars F & F Final Karaoke File:"Change!_Getter_Robo"_(from_SRW_Alpha_1)|Getter Transformation Sequence from Super Robot Wars Alpha 1 File:【スパロボα】_ゲッターロボ全武装|Getter Robo in Super Robot Wars Alpha 1 File:Super_Robot_Wars_Impact_Getter_Robo_All_Attacks| Getter Robo in Super Robot Wars Impact File:Getter_Robo_VS_Getter_Robo_G_Impact_Cutscene|Getter Robo vs. Getter Robo G in Super Robot Wars Impact File:Super_Robot_Wars_A_Portable_Getter_Robo_(1,2,3)_All_Attacks|Getter Robo in Super Robot Wars A Portable File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Getter_Robo_1,2,3_Attack_Exhibition|Super Robot Wars D File:The_2nd_Super_Robot_Wars_Z_-_Getter_Robo_Armageddon_(Getter_Robo_All_Attacks)|Getter in Super Robot Wars Z2 Trivia *The Getter Robo was stated to be based around a soccer motif (at least in the anime); for example Ryoma's Getter 1 formation is meant to represent the scoring goal as the midfielder. Category:Robots Category:Getter Robo Category:Saotome Institute Category:Shin Getter Robo Category:Getter Robo Armageddon Category:Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo